The invention relates to a pyromechanical disconnecting device, in particular for battery shutoff in a motor vehicle, having a housing in which there is arranged a conductor bus that is designed to be severable by a cutting chisel at a predetermined cut position, the cutting chisel being capable of being accelerated by the propellant gases of an ignition element.
The technical embodiment of a pyromechanical disconnecting device is known in which the electrical ignition element is located in the housing as an external assembly that is inserted in a complicated and cost-intensive assembly process.